


I Won't Let You Down

by avecstylinson (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/avecstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave comments... also follow my blog! avecstylinson.tumblr.com :)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. just another grey autumn day

Louis pushed his ochre hair out of his eyes as he shuffled along the familiar path to the small shop on the corner of Oxford and Binney. The sky was a truly depressing color, resembling the dust that gathers on top of his mothers vases. He pulled his black peacoat around his lithe frame and tried to block out the autumn chill that had set over the city. The only glimpse of beauty in this barren city he lived in was the occasional red, orange, or yellow sprite of color that crossed his view either floating down from or latching onto the grey trees that blended into grey grass and grey pavement and gray skies crying grey tears of the non-stop London rain. He arrived at the shop where everything sparkled and shimmered and cost way too much for anyone around Louis’ age. He twisted his key in the metal door that was colder than the rain pouring down from the sky. Flipping the lights on, he wandered aimlessly to the safe in the back, and unlocked it. He pulled out the most expensive of the crystal creations and set them carefully among the rich navy blue crushed velvet. His favorite were the swans. There were two of them, probably meant to be sold as a wedding gift but which Louis often contemplated buying for the kitchen window in his modest flat. But every time his sensibility told him to save the paycheck to move to California and pursue the career he always dreamed of. Just then, the small bell dinged signalling a customer entering the store, pulling him out of his reverie. A tall boy jogged in, evidently attempting to avoid the rain which had started coming down harder while Louis was setting up.  
“Hello! Welcome to Swarovski, I’m Louis, how may I help you?” Louis chirped.  
“I’m sorry, I’m not interested in buying anything, it’s bloody freezing out. I was looking for somewhere to duck in until it let up a bit,” The boy replied.  
Louis allowed himself to take in the male in front of him. Everything about this boy was long from his chocolate curls that flopped in his face to his torso to his thin legs clad in black skinny jeans that were two millimeters away from falling down his nonexistent hips.  
“That’s alright mate, usually don’t get too many customers around this time anyways.” Louis offered, looking at his feet.  
“Thanks I’m Harry by the way.” Harry stuck out his hand.  
“Louis,” Louis took Harry’s hand and instantly never wanted to let go.  
“You guys got a kettle in here? I could do for a cuppa.”  
“Ya, I’ll get it. Make yourself at home.”  
Louis walked to the storage room where he quickly fixed himself and Harry a cup of tea.  
“What do you take in your tea, Harry?”  
“Just a bit of sugar, sugar.”  
Louis wasn’t sure quite sure if Harry had a stutter or was trying to be cheeky. He shrugged it off while he made two cups of Yorkshire tea, his favorite. He lingered a bit longer than necessary to make tea in the storage room to recount the boxes, a usual task he performed when opening up shop every morning. As Louis came back out of the room, he saw Harry admiring the swans in the glass case. Louis coughed awkwardly a bit, and Harry turned around blushing.  
“I was just uh...” He stuttered.  
“No it’s fine. I often catch myself looking at them to, quite beautiful, right?”  
“Ya, remind me of the swans at my grandfathers bungalow up north.”  
“Really? My family has a home up there, I used to always feed the swans up there.”  
A companionable silence fell over the small shop as Louis and Harry sat behind the counter on the two chairs that Louis had placed back there almost a year ago. Harry kept glancing out of the corner of his eye, admiring Louis looking quite posh in his white button down with a tie and black trousers. Harry noticed that Louis’ long eyelashes touched the top of his cheeks which were beginning to turn pink as he noticed Harry’s studious gaze.  
“It’s starting to clear up a bit,” Louis commented in a rushed tone, desperate to shift Harry’s gaze to something else.  
“Ya, I’m missing class,” Harry replied. Louis could have sworn he heard Harry add “I’d rather be with you anyways,” under his breath but brushed it off, he must have been hearing things.  
“What are you doing later?” Louis asked not missing a beat, he could use a night out.  
“I have a date with the best looking lad in all of London.”  
“Oh.”  
“His name is Louis and I met him while trying to hide from the rain.”  
“Really? Sounds like a guy I know.”  
“Is that so? You wouldn’t happen to have his phone number, would you?”  
“As a matter of fact, I do!”  
Louis and Harry exchanged numbers and said goodbye with a quick hug and Harry ducked out of the warmth of the crystal shop and into the brash London air. Harry was beaming as he hustled to his class. Being lectured by Ms. Dubose about the origins of French verbs was the last thing he wanted to be doing, but at least he had Louis’ gleamingly blue eyes to look forward to later. His phone buzzed in his back pocket he found a seat near the back as far away as possible from Ms. Dubose’s receding hairline. He checked his phone and smiled when he saw the word Louis lighting up his screen.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
Have fun in French class, don’t eat too many croissants! hahahahahaha

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
Trying to avoid my elderly professor right now, can’t chat or else she’ll shove her hairy armpit in my face... yucky! I’ll call when I get out :)

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
I’ll be counting down the minutes, Curly :)

Harry turned his phone off and sat down for another grueling hour of French verb conjugation, anticipating when he would see the smaller boy again.


	2. you're the sunshine trying to break through

The second Ms. Dubose dismissed the class of antsy third-years, Harry was out the door and back into the chill. He sprinted back to the shop full of things he could never afford, hoping to see Louis standing behind the corner. As he opened the door and heard the bell, he saw the sunshine struggling to get thru the grey clouds that hung like damp towels in the sky.   
“Harry?” a voice like the velvet of his sister’s old Christmas dresses asked.  
“Louis!” he replied, beaming.  
“Didn’t expect you so soon, we don’t close for another hour!”  
“It’s fine, I can help you!”  
“That may not be the best idea...”  
“Aw come on Lou! Pleaseeeeeeeeeee!”  
“Fine, but don’t touch anything and I’m not paying you.”  
Louis and Harry sat on the counter of the front desk next to each other talking about anything and everything. They had started about half a meter apart on the desk but now were sat nearly on top of each other with their bodies from shoulder to ankle pressed up against each other. They both leaned slightly into the other boy, generally enjoying the warmth radiating from the body seated next to them on the counter and they way their body rumbled when they spoke, Harry’s rumbling much more than Louis’ due to his deep voice. When the clock struck 5, the boys shot up and Louis placed the swans and other crystal figurines back into the safe while Harry shut off the lights in the back. They walked out the front door and Louis turned the key in the lock and Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and intertwined their fingers. It was taking Louis much longer than normal to lock the metal door due to the fact that all his brain was processing right then was how warm and deliciously rough Harry’s hand felt against his. He finally got the door locked and glanced up at Harry. Harry’s breath hitched in his throat for a minute because Louis just looked so god damn _pretty ___looking up at him thru thick eyelashes and the blush of his cheeks and the way his black peacoat hugged his torso perfectly. And Louis found it hard to think because Harry was all Louis ever wanted to be, his tall, thin frame and broad-jawed, masculine face had dimples that showed themselves when that silly grin sat under his oddly large nose and above his chiseled chin. And when they walked out they both shivered a bit and Harry pulled Louis closer and Louis grabbed Harry’s upper arm and they walked with Harry’s left and Louis’ right leg pressed together, traveling perfectly in sync.  
“Where are we going?” Louis asked tilting his head up to look at Harry.  
“To my flat. I’m going to make fajitas and we can sit on the couch and watch pointless reality television and cuddle and maybe make out a little.” Harry replied, a flirty grin spreading across his face.  
Louis face flushed an inconceivable color and he turned away, particularly interested in the sun still attempting to push the thick woolen cloud blankets it was cuddling under. A bit of its golden flesh peeked out accompanied by red and magenta clothes that painted the sky. Harry suddenly stopped, causing Louis to trip over his own feet and Harry to chuckle at him. Harry unlocked the door and Louis stepped inside of his flat. It was cozy, small but a certain warmth emanated from the exposed brick walls and dark brown furniture. Harry led Louis to the closet that was to the left of his front door. He untangled their hands and helped Louis slip his coat off his shoulders. He removed his own jacket and within a second Louis’ arm was snaked around his waist. Harry wrapped his own arm around Louis’ small shoulders and smiled as he led him to the small kitchen. He grabbed Louis’ waist and Louis laughed a bit at the sudden unexpected touch. Harry picked him up and set him on the counter near the stove. Louis chatted away about his family back in Doncaster while Harry made his world famous fajitas.  
“Harry, what about your family?” he asked after a while.  
“Not much to say, just me my mum and my sister. My dad left us after I was born, must’ve been too cute.”   
“Have you ever met your father?”  
“Nope.”  
“Don’t you want to?”  
“Meet the man that left my pregnant mother with a 4 year old all alone in a gas station 140 miles from home with nothing but a few coins in her pocket? I’m gonna have to say no.”  
“I’m sorry Harry.”  
“You’re not the dick that broke my mother’s heart, no need to apologize.”  
“But Ha-”  
“No buts, food is ready.”  
Harry grabbed two plates and fixed them each two fajitas with steak, cheese, and bell peppers. Louis complimented the dish too many times to be counted and every time Harry chuckled and tucked his foot a bit more under Louis’ from across his small table. After they were done eating, Louis cleared their plates while Harry found some blankets and his old copy of “Lady and the Tramp” and popped it into the dvd player. After Louis was done with the dishes , he joined Harry on the couch. He sat a bit too far away for Harry’s liking.  
“Get closer to me you twat.” Harry huffed, pulling Louis by his tie that he was still wearing.  
“Oi!” Louis exclaimed.  
The door opened and a figure sauntered in and groaned.  
“God guys get a fucking room!” the figure said.  
“Hi Zayn, this is Louis.” Harry retorted.  
“Hi!” Louis chirped.  
“I’m going to bed, keep it down I have an eight o’clock class and Professor Ranch will have my throat if I’m late again.” the raven-haired boy said.  
“Bet you would like if Professor Ranch had your throat, g’night.” Harry replied matter-of-factly.  
“I’d love nothing more than to punch you right now but I’m plastered.” Zayn snapped as he walked into his room.  
“Didn’t know you had a roomie.” Louis stated wonderingly.  
“Ya, he’s a prick, but he pays half the bills.”  
Louis snuggled up to Harry and breathed in his musky scent and smiled, remembering that Harry had promised all of this earlier, the making out part hadn’t come yet but Louis still had hopes.  
After the movie ended neither of them made a move to get up and change the movie or Louis to go home.  
“Isn’t that tie uncomfortable, Louis?”  
“A bit.”  
“Why don’t you take it off?”  
Harry reached over and slowly began undoing the tie. Louis couldn’t take it anymore, Harry was down right teasing him. He grabbed Harry’s face and attached their lips. After a few seconds of a sweet kiss Harry pulled away.  
“A bit eager aren’t we?” Harry asked, winking.  
“You have no idea.” Louis replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments... also follow my blog! avecstylinson.tumblr.com :)


	3. no I never imagined that my path would lead to you

At around midnight, Louis hauled himself off of Harry’s comfortable couch and to the closet where his coat was hung. Harry followed him.  
“Leaving so soon, Boo?” Harry asked.  
“I have to work in the morning, sorry pumpkin,” Louis replied.  
“God, you’re adorable.”  
Harry pulled Louis back into his arms and kissed the top of his head lightly.  
“G’night, Harry.”  
“G’night Louis.”  
And with that Louis was out the door on his way back to his own flat, which he found out was only a few blocks away when he pulled out his phone to get directions. As he opened the door, he notice his room mate spread across the couch.  
“I was worried sick, Lou. Why didn’t you call?” Liam asked.  
“I’m so sorry Li, I had a date!” Louis replied defensively.  
“Well, I’m going to bed now talk to you in the morning.”  
“Good night Li!”  
Louis walked to his room in the back. He should probably get to cleaning it soon seeing as there were clothes strewn everywhere and various plates and glasses were tucked under every shirt and pair of pants and crowded under his bed. There were old beer bottles and soda cans lined up along the windowsill and the top of the dresser. He shoved some old tee shirts off his bed and collapsed onto it, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
Meanwhile, Harry ran his hand thru his hair and cursed himself for not asking Louis on another date. Louis probably thought that he was going to be some one night stand for Harry, but that was far from the truth. He went to his own bedroom which was neat and organized and flopped down onto the soft down of his comforter, tucking himself in feeling oddly lonely.  
“Shit, shit, shit, shit.” Louis muttered as he rushed around the house trying to get ready in time.  
He was already running late and didn’t want to miss his shift, he only needed two more paychecks until he had the first six months of rent for a flat in LA and the plane ticket. That was only four more weeks. That became his mantra as he ran around trying to find his left shoe at six o’clock in the morning. Luckily, he was out the door only 10 minutes behind schedule. He lightly jogged to his work. He opened the door and went thru his normal routine, secretly hoping that Harry would stroll in like he had before. But, alas, it never happened. Louis ended up selling a few pairs of earrings and some necklaces. Someone almost bought the swans but decided not to at the last second. The whole time wondering what Harry was up to. After work, he went to his favorite coffee shop. He usual chatted to some of the university girls, the musical theatre ones that could sniff a gay from a mile away, and read a book and sipped his latte. On Wednesdays around 5:30 a small band would set up on the tiny stage that was in front. It was usually the same band, Louis didn’t know the name nor any of the guys in it but he always watched and always complimented them afterwards. Today, it was different. He arrived and the band was setting up, but instead of its usual five members there were only four.  
“Louis!” one of the girls, Eleanor, shrieked.  
“El-Bell! How are you gorgeous?” Louis replied hugging her.  
“Fabulous, and yourself?”  
“Ah, the usual.”  
“The band’s lead singer left for LA, isn’t that great!”  
“Yes, we should probably learn the band’s name...”  
“Well they need a new singer and I said I knew someone!”  
“Who?”  
“Well...”  
“Eleanor!”  
“Fine it’s you but you’re just such a lovely singer and come on they need help!  
“El, I can’t just get up there!”  
“Yes you can, now go!”  
Louis reluctantly hopped up on stage and smiled at the four other men and the introduced themselves as Aiden, Nick, Bobby, and Greg. Aiden and Nick were brothers and both played guitar, Bobby on bass, and Greg on drums. They decided on a few songs they all knew and started jamming. After their third song he heard something from the crowd.  
“Hey Louis!” the voice said.  
Louis looked out and noticed a mop of curly hair in the crowd.  
“What’s up?” he said into the microphone.  
Harry began moving closer to the stage, whipping something out of his pocket.  
“You left this at my house yesterday.” Harry replied, unrolling the tie and handing it to Louis.  
Louis blushed and took the tie, tying it around his microphone stand.  
“This one goes out you, Harry, you curly haired freak.” Louis yelled and the growing crowd cheered, when had so many people arrived?  
The band began playing the song and Louis sang the first verse looking anywhere but Harry, but when they pre-chorus approached, he looked him dead in the eye and sang the words.  
“Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise”  
He winked and Harry and thought he saw Harry’s cheeky smirk falter for half a second, probably in shock. When the song was over, he high-fived all the other boys and hopped off stage into Harry’s waiting arms. Harry’s arm wrapped around Louis’ shoulder like it was meant to be there and Louis accompanied it by wrapping his own arm around Harry’s waist.  
“Didn’t know you could sing, Lou.”  
“Didn’t know you still had my tie, Hazza.”  
“Touché.”  
“Since when do you come over to this part of town?”  
“Unlike some people, I actually attend this university and use their coffee shop as a place to catch up with my university friends.”  
“Oh, you have friends?”  
“As a matter of fact, I do.”  
“Louis! You were so great! And since when is the fact that you’re hooking up with some hot third-year not something you tell me?” Eleanor exclaimed, embracing Louis.  
“We’re not hooking up, El.” Louis replied.  
“I beg to differ, I’m Harry by the way.” Harry interjected reaching his hand out.  
Eleanor shook his hand, giggled a bit and bounced away happily, most likely looking for a straight guy to flirt with.  
“Why did you say that?!” Louis exclaimed after Eleanor had left.  
“Say what?” Harry asked, feinting cluelessness.  
“That we’re hooking up when we’re NOT.”  
Harry studied Louis for a split second before leaning in closer and whispering, “We should change that,” before lightly nipping his earlobe and sauntering away.  
Louis rocked back on his heels and sighed, wondering what to do with the curly-haired flirt.


	4. a look in your eyes as they met mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a bit of smut dont continue if youre uncomfortable

Louis was giggling profusely as Harry dragged him out of the pub a bunch of them went to after the show.  
“Pumpkin, where are we headed?” Louis asked, a bit tipsy.  
“God Lou you’re lucky I’m not just fucking you right here and now.” Harry growled, a bit drunk and a lot horny.  
“Walk faster, sweetums, it’s cold”  
“Fuck Lou, you and your pet names are so hot.”  
“Harry stop cursing, it’s a bad habit.”  
“Are we there yet?”  
“Yes, Lou.”  
“Thank the Lord.”  
They burst thru the door and within two second their coats were lying on the floor and their lips were attached all eager hands and battling tongues.  
“Too. Many. Clothes.” Harry panted between kisses.  
Soon enough both boys were rid of their shirts and pants leaving them both only in their boxers, making out with their crotches rubbing against each other, desperate for more contact.  
“M-more.” Louis stuttered.  
Harry obeyed, slipping his hand underneath the elastic of Louis’ checkered boxers and stroking him. Louis let out a loud groan at the contact.  
“S-shit is Z-zayn home?” Louis asked.  
“No,” Harry growled, too turned on to say much.  
Louis bucked into Harry’s hand and Harry attached their mouths again, causing Louis to moan straight into Harry’s mouth. Louis came all over Harry’s hand and his own boxers, his favorite pair. Harry took two fingers and stuck them in his mouth and smiled at the taste, then kissed him again, more urgent and passionate than before. Louis loved tasting himself and Harrý’s tongue all at the same time. Louis pulled away from the kiss and moved to Harry’s neck, biting and sucking, marking him and letting everyone know whose he was because he was Louis’, and no one elses. Louis started inching his hand closer to Harry’s dick and and started jacking him off.  
“Sing to me, Lou.” Harry rasped, desperate.  
Louis started sing “Climax” by Usher in a shaky voice, which sent Harry over the edge and he came moaning and shaking.  
Both collapsed onto the sofa and Louis crawled into Harry’s arms, enjoying the warmth radiating from the older boy’s body. Harry grabbed a thick blanket and draped it over them and they both fell into a pleasant, dream-filled slumber.  
~  
“Morning, sunshine.” Harry cooed, his morning voice making Louis go a bit crazy.  
“Good morning, Harold.” Louis replied, taking a curl and pulling on it, watching it spring back to its original state.  
“You’re so pretty, boo.”  
“So are you, pumpkin.”  
Harry finally noticed how they were lying. Louis was sprawled across Harry, almost every inch of them touching. Harry smiled at Louis’ bare chest against his, reminding him of last night. Louis had his head resting on Harry’s shoulder, and Harry’s was nuzzled in Louis’ hair. Their hands were wound together, and Louis’ legs were in between Harry’s.  
“Harry, will you hand me my phone?”  
“Sure thing babe.”  
Louis blushed, that was his favorite pet name by far. He dialed the familiar number of his boss.  
“Louis? Where are you? The shop opened an hour ago!” Stan yelled.  
“Stan, I quit.” Louis replied adamantly.  
“You can’t do that!”  
“Oh but I can.”  
“Lou-”  
But Stan couldn’t get out his half-assed apology before Louis hung up, happy to leave that horrid job forever. But a part of him wanted to go back and buy the swans, in all their majestic beauty.  
“Louis did you just quit your job?” Harry asked, nuzzling his face into the crook of Louis’ neck.  
“Mhm,” Louis replied, happy to be with Harry.  
“I have class today, Boo.”  
“Can’t you skip, Harriboo.”  
“Tempting... I have a paper due so I’m gonna say no.”  
“Most people like bad boys, but I prefer the good ones.”  
“Fuck Lou, all I want to do is lay here and make out with you but I have to graduate.”  
“Well then get ready.”  
“If you’d get off me I could.”  
“Hmmmm, no.”  
Louis leaned down and kissed Harry, hard. Harry moaned and shoved his tongue against Louis’ eliciting a moan from him. Harry took this opportunity to flip Louis over so he was on top of him and pulled away. He pecked a kiss on Louis’ nose and rushed to his room. He quickly put on his favorite pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. As he walked out, Louis wolf-whistled and Harry flipped him off and locked the door behind him. After Harry left, Louis decided to get dressed and head back to his own flat. When he arrived there, he saw Liam making out with some guy on the couch. He coughed lightly, and the two boys separated. He recognized the guy.  
“Hey Zayn, how’s it going?” Louis stayed.  
“L-Louis, hi.” Zayn stuttered.  
Louis left the room and went to take a shower, singing extra loud as he was happy to be free from the stuffy crystal store.


	5. seem to say we're the same in so many ways

It was two weeks after Louis slept over at Harry’s and quit his job. Harry was too busy with his French studies project and Louis had been working his tail off at the recording studio he was hired at to be bothered with each other. The recording studio gig had the potential to be Louis’ dream job, but as of now he spent his days running back and forth getting coffee and being yelled at by his crazy boss. Harry was super stressed because he had to take the train to France and stay with his uncle (who despised Harry and loved tequila but had taken him in as a bit of a charity case) in order to work on his project. He was writing a report about the role baking and bakeries play in French culture and history, which was a drab subject comprised of too many croissants and not enough Louis. Louis drove back home to Doncaster for the weekend and blabbed to Lottie about Harry while his mom tried to herd Daisy and Pheobe around while Fizzy stayed in her room and talked on the phones. Louis loved his house and his family, he loved that everything was untidy and evidently lived, which made Louis happy and warm on the inside.  
“Why don’t you just shag the guy already?” Lottie exclaimed, exasperated after Louis went on about Harry’s body for the umpteenth time.  
“Lottie!” Louis exclaimed.  
“Come on Lou, better sooner than later.” Fizzy added, munching an apple.  
“Fizzy!” Louis exclaimed louder, shocked that his baby sister said something like that.  
The visit was over much too soon and Louis left reluctantly, arms full of cookies and promises to return soon. It was the same day that Harry got back from Paris and Louis saw him strewn across his couch when he returned.  
“Haz?” Louis asked, confused by his presence.  
“Liam let me in, Boo.” Harry replied.  
“And he’s still here so please save the ‘I missed you’ fuck for until I’m gone, ya?” Liam yelled from the other room.  
“Aw shove-off!” Louis yelled, grabbing Harry’s hand and dragging him to his room.  
“God your room is a mess!”  
“Hey, I prefer ‘lived in.’”  
“Looks like a goddamn tornado blew through here.”  
The rest of the afternoon was full of cookies (from Louis’ mum) and cheap tequila (courtesy of Harry’s uncle) and cleaning and discovering the pair had more in common than previously believed.  
At around 7, Louis dug around the fridge until he found some lunch meat and fixed two sandwiches before returning his room and continuing to blab about their families. After sandwiches, Louis discovered that Harry was in music studies with a minor in clarinet performance. Louis nearly choked on his own spit (or maybe it was Harry’s, there had been some exchanging of saliva in between chatting) when he mentioned the clarinet. Louis proceeded to make fun of him about it. Harry got a bit offended, and Louis kissed him hard on the lips as an apology.  
“Babe, I was just kidding,” Louis chimed, sorry for putting a frown on Harry’s pink lips.  
“It’s alright, Boo,” Harry replied, brushing Louis’ fringe out of his eyes.  
“No seriously, Haz I was being insensitive.”  
“Louis, I said it’s fine.”  
Louis was a bit taken aback because Harry had never called him Louis it had always been Boo, or Pumpkin or Love or even Lou. But alas, he was Louis right now and Louis was Harry’s friend and Lou was Harry’s boyfriend. And that thought made Louis all the more confused, because he wasn’t entirely sure what he and Harry were, but he hoped with all his heart it started with boy and ended with friend.  
“Haz...” he trailed off.  
“What is it, babe?” Harry replied, running his hands along Louis’ sides.  
“I just... What are we Harry?”  
“Well, you and I are humans and we are made up of hair and skin and eyes.”  
“You know what I mean, ya tosser.”  
“Well what would you like us to be, Lou?”  
“I want you to be my boyfriend, Harry.”  
“Well, I suppose you’re ok... I mean you’d be a solid six if you didn’t smell so bad.”  
“Harriboo.”  
“Of course, my liege I would love to be your boyfriend.”  
And Louis pulled Harry into a kiss and both of them fell asleep on Louis’ bed in his newly cleaned room.  
*  
Louis was up too early and Harry reacted by wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and tugging him back into bed and sucking a love bite just above where the collar of his shirt hits, which made Louis flustered and tried to find a turtleneck to cover the goddamn thing because he knew the other assistants would need to know who it was from and how it was and what he looks like and if he stayed and made breakfast and all that and Louis didn’t want them to know that all they did was talk and clean and snuggle because that’s just such a teenage thing to do. He made it through the day with only minor embarrassment from his boss who shrieked and forced Louis to tell her all, and then subsequently feeling bad and letting him go early. Louis didn’t complain, it was Wednesday and he had to perform with the guys today. He didn’t stop by his flat, because he was running late and Eleanor would have his head on a post if he wasn’t on time. The guys were already sat up and Louis hopped on stage and started singing. He searched the faces for Harry but couldn’t find him. Harry hadn’t texted or called and Louis got incredibly attached to people. The last song was his favorite, Far Away by Marsha Ambrosious. The guys couldn’t believe he picked a fucking soft pop song for them to play but gave up when Louis pouted and fake cried. He finished the song and finally spotted Harry standing in a corner, all alone. He realized how much of a cliché they were because Louis was the robust, socialite that was all curvy and soft and Harry was the secret musician that brooded in the corner with his clean-lined, lanky frame. And Louis enjoyed that they were so perfectly different, and yet so deliciously similar at the same time. He tucked himself under Harry’s arm as various people attempted to sing karaoke and failed and he noticed that Harry had a small black case in his hand.  
“What’s that, honey?” Louis asked, loving the way the new pet name rolled off his tongue.  
“It’s just my clarinet, love.” Harry replied, lips brushing lightly against Louis’ ear.  
“Will you play it?”  
“No, I can’t. Not here.”  
“Aw, c’mon please?”  
“Louis, they’re gonna make fun of me.”  
“Well if they do, I’ll protect you.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”  
Harry shyly walked to the stage and began playing, Louis was awestruck. Harry played with such skill and passion and Louis felt oddly turned on by the whole ordeal, his green trousers feeling a bit tonight. When Harry noticed, he chuckled and dragged Louis to the bathroom where he sucked him off in less than a minute because all Louis could think of was that Harry was blowing him like his clarinet which made him very happy.  
The “dynamic duo” (as Eleanor called them) intertwined fingers and strutted out of the coffee shop happily walking in the cold night air to god knows where.


	6. though we're worlds apart i will promise you

Louis had been promoted to head assistant after Gertrude got knocked up and had to leave, uncertain of when she would return. So Louis was running around more than usual and everyday Harry brought him lunch from somewhere on the uni campus because that was all he could afford. Louis couldn’t be happier because Nancy actually let him work the booth with her today, and a really fit guy was recording. Louis caught himself staring a bit and then thought of Harry which didn't help the situation considering Louis missed him terribly as he had to work late today. The boy was an up and coming artist and he could only pay for the reduced studio rates that were available after 9 pm so Louis was stuck in the studio (earning double overtime which was great) bored out of his mind and missing Harry. When he was finally released from his duties, he hurried home and was disappointed when he didn't see the shaggy head of curls from its usual spot on his couch. Instead there was a note taped to the refrigerator. It read,  
"Boo,  
I didn't realize you we're going to be working late :( I had to go, Liam kicked me out. There's spaghetti in the fridge, text me when you're home.  
x Haz"  
Louis fondly smiled at the note and tucked it in the small sketchbook he kept by the windowsill, which was already nearly full of Harry's other notes and countless sketches of his long body Harry drew on lazy morning when they would laze around wearing only their boxers, Harry writing some paper and Louis sketching. Harry never asked to see what he was doing and Louis was the opposite, constantly leaning over his shoulder and reading about his boring research. Harry was taking French because his mum wanted him to, but he also enjoyed the language and especially Paris. He often told Louis that some day he had to visit because it was gorgeous and the whole place smelled of dough baking and how the Champs d'Elysee was so pretty and all he wanted to do was be one of the couples that strolled down the street, hands interlocked. And Louis thought maybe he could deal with eventually moving to Paris instead of Los Angeles as long as Harry was there with him. They hadn't said those three words to each other yet but at the end of every phone call or conversation or goodbye there was a space, just a minute pause of breath, where each of them debating finally saying it, but both of them wanting the other to say it first. So they carried on happily for a few months, Harry cooking every single type of pasta imaginable and suffering through his last semester while Louis bounced around waiting hand and foot on all the beautiful people that walked through the doors of the large recording studio. One day, Nancy brought in a bottle of vodka and she and Louis spent the afternoon sipping it straight out of the bottle. A drunken suggestion turned into Louis stumbling into the booth and belting "I Want it That Way" by The Backstreet Boys into the microphone while Nancy laughed uncontrollably. Nancy's driver showed up and took Louis back to his flat where Harry was offended that Louis was drinking without him. Louis apologized with a wet open-mouthed kiss that was as heated as the muggy spring air. Harry happy obliged and enjoyed tasting the expensive vodka on Louis' lips. Lips that felt even better stretched around his dick and planting feather light kisses on his back as they finally said the words. Breathlessly Louis muttered it in Harry's ear as he went in and out and in and out until they blurred into nothing more than a sound he was making at the back of his throat, and Harry whispered it into Louis' neck as they fell asleep, feeling completely and blissfully whole.  
*  
It was the day of Harry's graduation, a gorgeous late May day that was full of festivities and promises to stay in touch. It was also the day that Louis' flight was set to leave. They were both crying and hugging and promising to call or write or whatever the fuck the needed to do to not lose each other. Harry surprised Louis by handing him a navy blue bag which Louis opened and saw the two crystal swans and a note that read in messy handwriting,  
"Swans are one of the few birds that mate for life  
-H"  
The note was soon tear-stained and tucked into his sketchbook. Louis found himself looking out the window and wishing that everyone would be able to feel a fraction of the love he felt for Harry.  
*  
The distance was far too great for any relationship to last, especially for two teenage boys and there was no shortage of fit boys to shag after Eleanor called in near tears and told Louis that Harry started singing with the band and after every set would go get shit-faced with Nick and come into work smelling of Nick's cologne and sex. Louis was devastated, but a piece of his mind always new it wouldn't work out. He envied Nick to be honest, he was tall and funny and played guitar and got total access to Harry. But Louis had bigger plans, Nancy had put in a good word for him and he was soon in the booth recording some music, like he always dreamed. He shared a tiny two bedroom flat with a girl named Hannah that he went to primary school with. The flat was cozy and Hannah made the best tea and neither of them could be bothered to clean so the whole thing had the classic "lived in" look to it, which made both Louis and Hannah incredibly happy. They spent their days reciting Shakespeare to each other (Hannah was an actress) and dancing around the kitchen in nothing but underwear and belting Lady Gaga. Hannah was just as atrocious of a chef as Louis was resulting in them living mostly off of Kraft mac and cheese. Which Louis didn't mind in the least because almost every Friday he was off with some cute American boy who always paid for him and usually ended with a quick shag or at least a decent snog. He wished it was Harry, not some scarf-wearing boy wearing skinny jeans that didn't look nearly as good on him as on Harry.  
*  
It was a year since Harry had first stumbled into the crystal store, and Louis spent the day sulking and staring at the swans and reading and rereading the note. Hannah made him cookies and hugged Louis and read him his favorite Nicholas Sparks novels until just around midnight when his phone lit up with Harry's face.  
"Hello?" Louis answered.  
"Hi," Harry breathed, sounding relieved.  
"I miss you."  
"Ya I miss you too, Louis."  
"I'm sorry, Harry."  
"No Boo, I'm sorry."  
"Harry please."  
"No, Lou. I fucked up, major."  
"There's nothing we can do about it now."  
"I love you."  
"I have to go, Harry."  
"Please, Lou. Just tell me that you still love me."  
"I-I can't. Harry I should really go."  
"I love you, Boo."  
"Bye."  
Louis hung up the phone and started bawling, his whole body quaking in Hannah's arms as he explained everything to her, and he realized the only thing he really needed was a shoulder to cry on.


	7. there are so many reasons to keep us apart

The summer hadn't been any easier on Harry. Nick was literally all over Harry and he was happy to oblige to Nick's advances because there was a gap in his heart (and his bum) from Louis' absence. Nick took Harry to his place almost every night without fail and they found a new surface to fuck on every time. Harry liked Nick well enough, but he was no Louis. Nick always seemed so happy around Harry and his blowjobs weren't half bad, so Harry let him hang around. Every morning he would leave from Nick's house and to his job at the American Apparel on Oxford Street. Louis' friend, Eleanor, would eye him and sigh, Harry wanted nothing more than to know what Louis was up to but could never muster up the courage to call or email or even text Louis. And his days and nights all blurred together in a tornado of Nick and cheap vodka. Nick had a big camera that he paid way too much for and he liked to take pictures of Harry doing everything, but the photographs couldn't hold a candle to Louis' hurried sketches. He loved singing with the guys on Wednesdays, especially when they let him choose a sappy love ballad about long distance relationships because every word was for Louis. He saved nearly every penny he earned for a plane ticket to LA to visit Louis. He needed to at least see him.   
He surrounded himself with the fun type of people who went out and partied all the time. One night he was feeling completely reckless and he and Nick had started drinking a bottle of bourbon that was on sale. Nick dragged Harry to the gay bar down the street from their usual place and Harry soon found out it was theme night. Nick stripped off his shirt and motioned for Harry to do the same and soon both of their chests were covered with glow-in-the-dark paint. Some guy grabbed Harry's hips and pulled him closer. Harry loved the feeling of the front of the stranger against his backside and ground back into him while Nick looked at them jealously. He shot a wink to Nick and Nick fake swooned. The night ended in an insanely hot three way at Nick's place. But Harry only wanted Louis.   
August was the most bearable of the months alone because he and the boys (their band name was now officially CityCenter) and Harry was singing his heart out every spare second. The guys let him play clarinet on a few of the tracks and Aiden was especially impressed, always asking him to play when they were hanging out at Nick's flat. Liam and Zayn drifted closer together and Zayn and Harry further apart because Liam reminded him of Louis and he just couldn't deal with that. It was almost as if Louis had died instead of moved a little over a thousand miles away.   
The next month was September and Harry found it odd that he wasn't signing up for classes. He missed his dreary old French professor and his witty clarinet teacher. He played his clarinet everyday until Nick told him to shut the fuck up. He always did so reluctantly, remembering how enthusiastically Louis had listened to him play, his favorite was Bach. Harry had a horrible habit of comparing Nick to Louis, and Nick could never be half the perfection that Louis was.   
One Wednesday, Eleanor grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the alley next to the coffee shop.  
“Look sweetie, you’re really pretty and all, I just don’t swing that way.” Harry said, a bit awkwardly.  
“Ew, god no. I need to talk to you.” Eleanor replied, scoffing.  
“Ouch, you hurt me. What do you need to talk about?”  
“Louis.”  
Harry felt all of his emotions flooding onto him because no had said that name to him. The name that repeated in his brain all the time. And he couldn’t handle that Louis was so far away and he was stuck with Nick who was the polar opposite of Louis. He slid down the wall and held his head in his hands and thought fuck I’m so gone as tears started flooding his face and Eleanor tried to comfort him to no avail.  
“Harry, he’s a wreck.”  
“Eleanor, I can’t talk about him.”  
“No you have to. Hannah says he’s a mess.”  
“Hannah?”  
“Louis’ roommate.”  
“Roommate?”  
“God Harry, not like that. He cries all the time. Face it, you need each other.”  
“No we don’t, he’s probably got like a million guys lined up.”  
“You’re one to talk, Mr. ‘I walk into work ten minutes late with messed-up hair smelling like sex and Nick’s cologne and wearing one of his t-shirts.’ Ya Harry, I noticed.”  
“The thing is I don’t like Nick all that much. I don’t know why I keep stringing him along.”  
“Go to LA, Harry.”  
“I can’t just go there.”  
“Yes you can!”  
“Eleanor.”  
“Harry, at least fucking call him. Please, for me.”  
“I gotta go.”  
Harry left and Nick was a bit offended that he left with “that fucking skank” and after Harry apologized he left to go to his own flat. But Zayn had Liam over and their low moans coming from Zayn’s room didn't exactly help him get any sleep.  
The next day was surprisingly warm for autumn and Harry reveled in it by taking a bike ride around the town and ignoring Nick’s phone calls. He ended up calling Louis and Louis basically shut him down and Harry went to Nick’s house and shut off his brain and let do Nick whatever the fuck he wanted to do because Harry was lonely and being rejected hurt like hell.   
Harry woke up next to Nick who was absolutely glowing in the morning sun. He looked very pretty, but nothing compared to Louis.   
"I love you." Nick muttered.   
And Harry had no idea what to say so he just climbed on top of Nick and kissed him as passionately as he could muster which he hope would say what Nick wanted to hear. Which he guessed worked because Nick didn't press the issue further. One day, Nick took Harry out on a proper date which surprised Harry because there nights were usually going to a club and getting shit-faced before heading back to Nick's. Nick held Harry's hand as they walked down Oxford street to an Italian restaurant. They sat in each other's arms and sipped white wine and ate spaghetti. Harry was the happiest he had been in a while and he realized maybe he did love Nick, but he was no Louis.


	8. but it won't stop me from losing my mind or my heart

Louis poured himself into his work, singing his heart out everyday. When his first single dropped, Hannah decided to throw him a party at the local club. The week before, Hannah had stolen his phone texting everyone on his contact list, including Harry. Louis didn’t mind, though. Maybe Harry would fly out to support the person he loved. But alas, as the day rolled around the younger boy had yet to appear on his doorstep, as Louis had pictured too many times. So Louis happily accepted all of the drinks and congratulatory snogs he received from a bunch of random boys he never called back and even a few girls from Hannah’s Shakespearean literature club. At the end of the night, Louis and Hannah stumbled into their flat and all Louis could remember was pinning her against the wall and kissing her full force.  
*Louis woke up the next morning with Hannah snuggled up to his chest.  
“Aw fuck Lou, what happened last night?” Hannah asked  
"I think we fucked on the kitchen table, my bum hurts like hell." Louis replied.   
"Making me do all the work, classic Tomlinson."  
"Do you want an omelette?"  
"Making me breakfast like a true gentleman."  
“Aw shove off.”  
“You can’t just shag me then expect me NOT to make fun of you for it.”  
“So you’re cool with it?”  
“Louis, we were shit-faced. It doesn’t mean anything, right?”  
“Right.”  
Hannah kissed Louis lightly on the cheek and that was the end of it.  
The same day their neighbor, Niall, came over and grumbled about how he was starving but there was nothing in his house. He grabbed a tub of vanilla ice cream and plopped down on their couch being generally annoying so Louis, Hannah, and Niall decided to have a Real Housewives of Orange County marathon. The three of them ended up falling asleep sprawled out together on the couch.   
When Louis awoke he saw that he was laying on Hannah’s lap with his feet by Niall’s head and Niall’s feet by his head. He smiled at his friends, he didn’t need a boyfriend when he had them. Except he did need Harry. Because when you spend every waking and non-waking minute with someone, they tend to make an impression. Thinking of Harry subsequently made him start crying and Niall and Hannah hugged him and whispered to him and told him that everything was going to be alright. But it wasn’t going to be, not without Harry.   
*  
“Harry, I told you a million times I don’t like blue!” Nick screamed from across his flat.  
“But it looks so good on you, baby.” Harry replied, hugging Nick around the waist.  
“No it doesn’t!”  
“When have I ever lied to you?”  
That was a loaded question because Harry lied to Nick every single time he muttered the three little words to him.  
“True, true. I have to get going, love.”  
“Have fun, baby.”  
Harry pecked Nick on the side of the mouth, both of them were smiling. Nick was going to an interview at a radio station, and Harry was visibly buzzing because he wanted Nick to get the job. Harry had slowly accepted that Nick was the closest to happy he would ever be.  
After the first date, Nick took him out on many more. He even bought Harry tickets to see Coldplay when they came to town. Their transition from fuck-buddies to boyfriends took some time, it was their seventh real date that Nick asked Harry to go steady. Harry was glowing that whole night because the gap in his heart was fading, thanks to Nick.  
On Christmas eve, he called Louis. He wanted to tell him happy birthday and that he loved him, but instead he got a girl’s voice on the answering machine announcing that “Louis and Hannah either aren’t home, or are too busy shagging to answer your call. So leave a message and we’ll call you back. Unless you’re a creep or a telemarketer. Bye!” And that made Harry insanely upset because Louis moved on.  
For Christmas, Harry surprised Nick with a trip to Paris. Nick wouldn’t stop talking about it the whole day, he couldn’t wait to hear to Harry speak French to everyone because “French is the sexiest language of them all.” Which Harry couldn’t exactly argue with. They hopped on the train the next day, Nick as bubbly as the expensive champagne they were sipping. They snuggled the whole entire ride, and Harry was happy.   
“We’re in Paris, Harry!” Nick yelled as they stepped off the train.  
“Yes, finally!” Harry replied, hugging Nick around the waist.  
“Paris is the city of love, you know that right.”  
“Who doesn’t, babe.”  
“I love you, Harold Edward Styles.”  
“I love you too, Nicholas Peter Grimshaw.”  
And maybe, just maybe, he meant it this time.   
They spent their days strolling along the Champs d’Elysee and having picnics under the Eiffel Tower. Harry took Nick to all of his favorite bakeries, and Nick took Harry to all the fancy restaurants he searched the internet for. On new years eve, they went to watch the fireworks beneath the Eiffel Tower. They counted down “trois, deux, un” with the others and Harry wrapped his arms around Nick’s neck and Nick’s arms snaked around Harry’s waist and they shared a sweet midnight kiss.   
*  
From his birthday to new year’s eve, Louis was drunk. He vaguely remembers snogging Niall and then Hannah and then some random guy at the club. He, Hannah, and Niall partied and drank too much so that by the time the new year rolled around, they were all laying on the ground of Louis and Hannah’s flat living off of aspirin and pizza.   
The next week Niall moved in and shared a room with Hannah. The three of them spent their time dancing and eating and singing. Louis had become somewhat of a star, his single reached number 10 on iTunes and Louis was ecstatic. When he went out on the street, he would often be stopped and asked for a picture or an autograph. Louis loved his fans and would often talk to them about anything and everything. The fans seemed to love Louis because they often begged him to do a live show or come out with new music. Louis was happy, because his life was finally falling into place.


	9. what would i give to touch your hand

Louis' happiness didn't last long. Soon he missed Harry and he desperately needed to get over him. So Hannah tried to introduce him to some guys from her theatre club, but actors were too dramatic. One night he and Niall decided to go to the gay bar on the other side of town. He ended up receiving a sloppy blowjob in the bathroom stall, so Louis would say it was a success. Niall was attracting an incredible amount of attention, so he just giggled and downed all the drinks he was bought. Hannah was a bit offended that they were partying without him but, judging from the noises coming from her room all night, Niall made it up to her.   
Louis still remembers the day Niall first asked Hannah out. Louis was so happy because they were his best friends and were perfect for each other. He helped Niall set the whole thing up. They cooked spaghetti and it wasn't too much of a disaster and laid rose petals leading from the door to the kitchen table (after it had been thoroughly cleaned) and Hannah was so surprised she nearly cried. Louis left to give them so space and get drunk at a bar. He nearly ended up going home with some fit guy, but at the last minute gave him his number and asked him out on a date instead. Louis really liked him, he had brown hair and chocolate eyes. He was wearing a bright orange polo and introduced himself as Zac. He was insanely fit and seemed incredibly interested in Louis. He took Louis out to a sushi place in little Tokyo.   
"But I've never even had sushi before!" Louis whined in the car on the way to the restaurant.   
"You'll love it, Lou." Zac replied in his adorable American accent.   
"But it's all raw and stuff."  
"Not all of it is!"  
"If I puke, you're cleaning it up."  
"Wouldn't dream of it any other way."  
Zac was a perfect gentleman all night, pulling out chairs and paying for dinner. He convinced Louis to try the squid rolls (which were disgusting) and fed Louis as many California rolls as he wanted. At the end of the night, Zac walked him up to his room.   
"May I kiss you, Louis?" Zac asked.   
"I would like that." Louis replied.   
And Zac kissed Louis and Louis felt something for the first time since he left. The kiss was sweet and simple, no tongues battling or teeth clashing like the other kisses he had lately. After that, Zac hugged him tight and promised to call. Niall and Hannah badgered him until he told them all about it which caused a chorus of "awwwww"s and a barrage of hugs. He told them to fuck off and went to his room.   
The next day he went to the recording studio and Zac surprised him with lunch and roses. They walked out the studio doors hand-in-hand, and were immediately attacked with camera flashes because rising pop star Louis Tomlinson had a boyfriend. Zac worked in the fashion district as the CFO for an up and coming designer. Louis was invited to some event, and his invitation had a "plus one" written on it. Louis was so nervous about asking Zac to go with him, because he didn't know if Zac wanted to be hanging off the arm of a pop star at a charity benefit.   
"Zac, I got invited to this thing..." Louis began.   
"Really? My Lou is finally making it big!" Zac replied, hugging Louis tight.   
"But I, uh, I have to take a date."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Will you go with me?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? You're my boyfriend for God's sake."  
"But I don't think that would be such a great idea..."  
"Babe, yes it would."  
"People here don't like people who are different. And you and I are as different as it gets."  
"But I don't care about them. I only care about you."  
"Shut up and kiss me, Lou."  
So Louis did just that, trying to tell him how much he meant.   
He supposed that it worked because Zac happily hung off Louis' arm the whole benefit, and even got the designer he worked for to design him a suit. It was stunning, and Zac's contrasted yet still coordinated with his. Louis was beaming and stealing glances at Zac the whole night. Zac kept squeezing Louis' hand for support and at the end of the night gave him a proper snog right in front of all the cameras. Louis saw cameras flashing but didn't care because he was with Zac.   
"You look so ravishing tonight, Mr. Tomlinson." Zac whispered in his ear once inside the limo.   
"As do you, Mr. Taurus." Louis replied.   
Zac rolled Louis over so he was straddling him and kissed Louis which turned into a heated make out session in the back of the limo, and Louis never felt more posh.   
Louis ended up spending the night at Zac's and ignoring all the phone calls he received from Niall and Hannah, enjoyed waking up tucked under someone's arm. Zac's chef (ya he had one of those) made them the best eggs Benedict Louis had ever had. Zac gave him a ride home at around noon. Niall and Hannah ambushed him the second he got home.   
"He made you breakfast?!" Hannah shouted incredulously.   
"Well, his chef did," Louis replied.   
"Oh a posh boy!"  
"He's not posh, Hannah."  
"He's got a chef and works in the fashion district!"  
"So, American people can't be posh!"  
"He's fucking posh, Lou." Niall shouted from the kitchen.   
Louis groaned and went to his room to write and thought about the things he would do to be able to touch Harry again, but it began to be easier to think of the things he wouldn’t do.


	10. oh just feel your skin i'd breathe you in

Nick and Harry broke up right before Valentine’s day. Harry couldn’t lie anymore, and he felt horrible for stringing Nick along. So Harry spent his valentine’s day wallowing around his flat eating ice cream with his friend from uni, Ed. Ed had been broken up with and was in no better shape than Harry. He sent flowers to Louis’ house in LA, but never recieved a card or call as a thank you. So Harry decided to go visit him.  
So Harry o bought a plane ticket to see Louis, it was only one way because he wasn’t entirely sure when he was going to return.   
“Hopped off the plane at LAX with my dream and my cardigan.” Harry hummed as he stepped out of the airport, reveling in the warm night air. He unfolded the small piece of paper that held Louis’ address. He took the elevator up to the seventh floor and found the right door. He paused for a few seconds, second guessing his decision to visit unannounced. He finally knocked and a blonde boy in only his boxers opened the door.  
“Um, hi. Does Louis Tomlinson live here?” Harry asked timidly.  
“Ya, lemme get him real quick,” the boy replied, pointing to the door down the hall.  
“Thanks.”  
Harry waited for a bit while the boy called Louis’ name. Louis finally shuffled up to the doorway and Harry saw the only thing he had wanted to see for what seemed like forever.  
“Harry?” Louis asked.  
“Lou,” Harry sobbed.  
“Haz, you’re really here.”  
“Ya, love, I am.”  
“I’ve missed you so much, baby.”  
“Lou.”  
Harry and Louis both started bawling and walked into Louis’ flat, collapsing on the couch and sobbing in each other’s arms. Harry told Louis all about Nick and Louis laughed at all of Nick’s weird antics. And when he mentioned the times that Harry said he loved Nick and didn’t mean it, Louis grabbed him and kissed him hard on the mouth. They hobbled to Louis’ bedroom, and the whispering of “I love you”s became a mantra once more, breathed before pants and blending in with the slapping of skin and low moans that filled the thin walls of Louis’ flat until it became nothing but pure feeling.  
“You’re so pretty.” Louis whispered, gleaming in sweat and love.  
“Not nearly as pretty as you.” Harry replied, brushing noses with Louis.  
And they fell asleep, every inch of them touching. Feeling very happy indeed because they were finally together. They were no longer Louis and Harry they were back to being LouisandHarry and that’s how it was meant to be.  
“I didn’t dream it.” Louis breathed when he woke up next to Harry the next morning.  
“I was just about to say the same thing.” Harry replied and brushed Louis’ hair out of his eyes.  
“Louis?” a voice yelled.  
“Shit!” Louis swore.  
“What is it baby?” Harry asked.  
“It’s just, no one. Go back to sleep.”   
And Louis ran out of the room before Harry could reply, and he wanted to meet Louis’ American friends. When he got out of the room, he saw Louis kissing a muscular man with dark brown hair near the front door. Harry made a bit of choked cry and retreated to Louis’ room, hurriedly dressing and shoving his dirty clothes back in his suitcase. He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. Louis had a boyfriend, and it wasn’t him. The man was wearing a suit, so he was obviously much more successful than an American Apparel in a rock band. He heard the front door shut and assumed they were gone so he stumbled out of Louis’ room, intending to fly home.  
“Harry where are you going?” Louis asked.  
“Lou, why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend?” Harry countered in a soft tone.  
“Harry.”  
“Louis, I can just leave I’m a mistake. I always will be.”  
“Harry, I love you.”  
“Louis you have a BOYFRIEND.”  
“Stop, Harry. I just broke up with him.”  
“You did?”  
“I’d rather have you any day.”  
“Lou?”  
“Ya, Haz?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you more.”  
They sat on the couch, relishing in the familiar shapes of each other’s bodies. Niall and Hannah joined them after a half an hour. They four of them sat on opposite couches and chatted. Harry like Niall and Hannah and thought that they were adorable together. Hannah absolutely adored Harry, and they spent the majority of the time talking about clothes (Harry was a bit obsessed to be completely honest). At around eleven in the morning, Harry decided to make some lunch. Louis went in the kitchen with him and sat on the counter, stealing kisses and handing Harry ingredients when he asked. Harry ended up making pan fried chicken and green beans, which everyone wolfed down because it had been a long time since Louis, Hannah, and Niall had a good, home cooked meal. Louis could make omelettes, Hannah mac and cheese, and Niall spaghetti.   
Harry was planning on leaving after a week or so, but that turned into 2,3,4, and finally 5 weeks into his visit, Harry decided to go home to get the remainder of his things and sell his flat.  
“Harry! You’re going to miss your flight!” Louis screamed from across the apartment.  
“Hold on, boo! I’m almost ready.” Harry yelled back.  
“I can’t believe you’re leaving me.”  
“Only for a week! I’ll be back before you can miss me.”  
“I doubt that, because I’m already pre-missing you.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you more.”  
And Harry was off to London and his Louis-less past he tried so hard to forget about.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts coments....? thanks for reading :)


End file.
